Aqui, comigo SHORTFIC!
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Hermione fica doente, Harry vai até a casa da amiga para ajudála, no meio de tudo isso há várias emoções e conflitos vivido por ela, então ocorre o inesperado para os dois. O que acontece?
1. Aqui, comigo

_Aqui, comigo._

-----------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (1):** Olá! Bem era pra ter somente um capítulo, mas, como a minha imaginação me surpreendeu vou dividir essa short em dois capts., espero que gostem!

_Aviso: O Harry é um fofo, principalmente quando ajuda a Hermione quando ela está doente, por isso que faz nessa short! _

**_Divirtam-se_!**

-----------------------------------------------

**- Ai...-** gemi na minha cama.Eu odeio ficar doente me sinto tão, tão impossibilitada de fazer as coisas...Febre, sim muita febre nem ousei medir com o termômetro porque sabia que não estava muito longe dos 40º.

O telefone tocou e meu corpo não respondia a meus comandos que eram: esticar o braço até o criado mudo e pegar o telefone e dizer 'alô'.Tocou uma, duas, três, quatro...

- Alô? - Yes! Consegui finalmente, ok, minha voz não era aquela coisa, mas...

- Mione? É o Ron...

- Ah! Oi Ron! - disse me recostando na cama.

-Então estou te ligando pra saber se você não quer vir jantar hoje a noite aqui em casa, sabe, Luna não fala em outra coisa...

- Hahn, Ron que pena, mas hoje não vai dar, sabe, eu acordei meio indisposta, não é uma boa...

- Ohm, que pena...

- Você acredita não é?

- Claro. Você nunca mentiu antes...

- Ótimo... E diz pra Luna que semana que vem a gente combina e vocês vêm aqui, ok?

- Ok...Tchau então.

- Até, Ron. - e desliguei o telefone, é, pelo menos aquilo eu consegui...

Dei-me conta que tinha que levantar, ir até o banheiro tomar banho me trocar, etc, etc, etc...

- Hahn - suspirei antes de começar as minhas tarefas...

Ok... Eram 4:32pm. e eu estava deitada no sofá da minha sala, queimando de febre, e prestes a desligar a merda da televisão-que só passa programas inúteis-, quando a campainha toca e eu, vestindo uma calça moletom preta e um blusão verde fui atender e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes.

- Harry... - eu disse me afastando da porta abrindo passagem pra ele entrar.

Ele me deu um beijinho no rosto e disse.

- Olá, Mione...-Segundos depois voltou sua atenção ao meu rosto novamente colocando sua mão em minha testa. - Hermione, você está quente! - ele disse me seguindo até o sofá.

- Não, Harry, não é nada... - eu tentei mentir.

- Como não é nada? Você está queimando de febre e 'não é nada'...Ha... - ele disse se sentando ao meu lado no sofá - Bem que Rony me disse que você não estava bem, então se eu não...—

- Ok, Harry eu estou em lixo! - eu me disse deitando no sofá

- Não como desde manhã, estou com febre, morrendo de frio e com muita vergonha, afinal o meu melhor amigo se sente na obrigação de vir me visitar para me dar sermões. - eu continuei suspirando, falei tudo isso muito rápido, esperado que ele entendesse alguma palavra, e ele entendeu.

- Mione... - ele disse e se ajoelhou na minha frente, no chão - Eu não me sinto na obrigação de vir te dar sermões e, se estou aqui, é porque estou preocupado com você, e não se sinta envergonhada! - ele disse levantando o queixo - Mas, se você quiser que eu vá... - Ele se levantou tirando sua mão do meu rosto.

- Não! - eu toquei sua mão, mas não me levantei - Não quis dizer isso, eu só... Só... - Eu balancei minha cabeça e senti uma dor, colocando uma mão nela em seguida - Não vá, Harry eu preciso... Fique aqui, comigo...-eu sussurrei e soltei sua mão, ele sorriu e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

- Então, onde está o termômetro? Você está queimando... - ele gritou lá dentro.

- Na gaveta ao lado da pia... - eu disse com dificuldade.

Harry está aqui de novo.

É domingo e ele insistiu em ficar aqui, comigo. É inevitável não dizer que eu melhorei com seus cuidados, Harry é uma pessoa especial, deve ser esse o principal fato para que eu o ame tanto, o que? Eu o amo?

Sim.Amo, e muito...

Presumo que os dois anos afastados dele - e de Ron - me fez sentir sem uma parte de mim, uma...-

Ah, não dá para explicar só sei que o amo inabalável e infinitamente...

Sinto uma mão em minha testa e estremeço, ele parece que sente e diz.

- Calma, sou só...Eu. - Ele sussurrou e eu reconheci seu cheiro e voz.

- Só queria ver se ainda estava com febre... - ele disse, eu sorri timidamente, abrindo os olhos.

Ele estava deitado na minha cama apoiando sua cabeça em um dos braços.

- Tudo bem... - eu chego mais perto dele e pego sua mão-

Obrigada, Harry...

Em seguida olho para seu rosto e direciono meus lábios até sua bochecha, mas no último momento ele vira o rosto e meus joelhos fraquejam, ele esta me beijando...

Instintivamente puxo seu lábio inferior para mim enquanto ele passa suas mãos pela minha cintura fazendo que eu fique em cima dele, ele timidamente introduz sua língua na minha boca, fazendo eu desfrutar do melhor sabor que jamais pensei em encontrar, o beijo dele é quente, sensual, louco, calmo, frio, tudo ao mesmo tempo...

Coloco minhas mãos envoltas de seu pescoço tentando esquecer que foi ele que iniciou tudo, começo a mexer em seu cabelo o fazendo rir, com toda calma do mundo começo a desabotoar a blusa dele, ok eu seu que isso é involuntário e tudo mais, mas Harry é tudo que venho querendo há anos e agora ele está... nós estamos... Céus! Como isso é... _Oh_... Bom, isso é _muito bom..._

* * *

Semanas passaram depois daquele dia, não, não posso dizer que ele me pediu em casamento e agora estou vestida de noiva esperando Ginny me avisar que está tudo pronto pr'eu seguir para a igreja porque não foi nada disso que aconteceu...

Acordamos um tanto que atordoados e conversamos sobre "o-que-aconteceu-aqui-não-deve-ser-comentado-com-ninguém".

E assim foi, ele seguiu para sua casa e eu fiquei na minha e há mais de semanas que não o vejo...

- Srta. Granger? – A secretária me chama, eu viro minha cadeira em sua direção e suspiro.

- Sim? – Mexo em algumas anotações e acho acima da mesa um pequeno bilhete, com uma caligrafia particularmente familiar a minha vista.

- Ah...é sobre isso mesmo...Sr.Potter veio aqui logo de manhã e me pediu que deixasse esse bilhete para a senhorita... – a loura indicou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava entre meus dedos.

- Ahm, certo Sophie, obrigada... – ela olhou-me com uma certa curiosidade antes de murmurar "Com Licença", e sair da sala.

_"Mione,_

_Desculpe por não ter mais aparecido no seu apartamento depois daquele dia, mas tive uma missão, o caso de Koorteland, já ouviu falar? Presumo que sim..._

_Então, fiquei sabendo que Ginny vai dar uma festa de aniversário amanhã, ela me pediu para avisá-la, e disse que sua presença é "essencial", coisa da Ginny..._

_Bem, se você quiser amanhã eu passo as nove no seu apartamento e vamos juntos, o que acha?_

_Minha missão aqui em Londres acaba hoje e como não quis acordá-la deixei esse bilhete pr'você, espero não ter incomodado._

_Espero sua resposta (mande-me um daqueles papeizinhos que voam, sempre esqueço o nome daquilo, eles me acharão...)._

_Beijos,_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Obs. Responda-me!"_

Meu rosto esboçou um sorrisinho imperceptível, o que nem de longe esboçava minha felicidade. Apresse-me a pegar um papel e escrever.

_"Harry,_

_Adoraria ir com você amanhã, nove horas está ótimo!_

_Espero que tenha sucesso com a missão._

_Beijos,_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_Obs. Claro que ouvi falar de Koorteland! Todo muito sabe dessa história! Há. Se cuide."_

Enderecei a Harry Potter, auror e lancei um feitiço e mais que rapidamente o "**papelzinho saiu voando**" - como Harry diria. Voltei minha atenção à foto que tinha em cima da mesa, eu Ron e Harry, ainda em Hogwarts, no sétimo ano, lembro-me até hoje como as pessoas ficavam com aquelas caras estranhas quando eu dizia "Não, Harry é só meu amigo, eu namoro o Ron... Ronald Weasley". , até hoje é estranho para eu lembrar daquilo. Sinto-me estranha. Afinal, não é para menos, fiz 'você-sabe-o-que' com 'você-sabe-quem', digo, Harry Potter, digo, com a pessoa mais linda do mundo, digo, com o homem que amo, digo, com o meu **_melhor amigo_**, Harry, o pior de tudo (_pior_?) é que foi maravilhoso! Sublime, espetacular...

Mas, eu, uma _**burra**_, digo, Hermione Granger, tive a brilhante idéia de não revelar seus sentimentos depois do ocorrido. Minha vida não é justa! Não MESMO! Mas, espero que até amanhã eu tenha forças o suficiente para pelo menos olhar nos olhos dele. Merlin, realmente, me ajude...

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Fim ou principio?

_Aqui, Comigo._

-------------------------------------

_**Capítulo dois: Fim ou Principio?**_

Musica agitada, luzes e fotógrafos. Era assim que estava a festa da Gina, a Toca estava irreconhecível, e, no meio de tanta gente estava meio difícil distinguir quem era Weasley ou não...

Harry passou em casa pontualmente nove horas, eu já estava pronta no meu vestidinho preto de maguinhas, e um casaco preto com algumas miçangas que brilhavam, havia alisado meu cabelo e posto uma sandália de altura média, terminando de passar o batom e me dirigindo até a porta encontrai Harry com o maior buquê de rosas que já vi na minha vida inteira, sorri em agradecimento, ele trajava uma calça social preta e uma camisa verde, seus olhos brilhavam (sim, eu consegui olhá-lo nos olhos - o que foi difícil...) e ele sorria.

- Você enxerga alguém? – ele perguntou no meu ouvido, rindo e entrando no local.

- Não, mas imagino que Sra. Weasley não saiba de nada disso! – murmurei e ele concordou.

Aos poucos, a atenção daqueles que tiravam fotos voltava-se para mim Harry, ainda próximos da porta de casa, ele me enlaçou pela cintura, querendo não "perdê-la" no meio das muitas pessoas, como murmurou depois no meu ouvido.

- Harry! Mione! Vocês vieram! – Ginny disse, saindo de perto do namorado. Nós abraçamos e lhe entregamos o presente e depois do "_Fiquem a vontade_", que ela nos mandou decidimos procurar algum lugar para sentar.

- Será que Ron veio? – Harry perguntou, olhando para a pista de dança.

- Hum, se veio vai ser muito difícil acha-lo, principalmente porque ele deve ter amado essa festa, com todas as amigas de Gina e tudo mais... – Harry riu e concordou – Se você quiser dançar, pode ir, não se incomode.

- Você quer? – ele perguntou.

- Não... – respondi e peguei uma bebida com um garçon que passava.

- Então eu também não quero... – ele fez bico e eu sorri.

- Pode ir, já disse!

- Você sabe – encostou o dedo no meu nariz – Que o que você não quer, eu também não quero! – sorri e o abracei, aqueles pequenos goles daquela bebida fazem um incrível efeito em você, sabia? Ele me puxou para si e sussrrou no meu ouvido.

- Desculpe não ter te procurado depois daquele dia, mas eu...fiquei com medo, pensei que nossa amizade, e também não tinha certeza sobre meus sentimentos... – sorri afastando-me.

- Tudo bem, eu também, estva...estranha, mas me senti depois uma idiota porque... – parei, era agora, ou eu inventava alguma coisa, ou simplesmente dizia o quanto o amava. Optei pela segunda opção, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca...

- **Harry Potter**! – disse uma loura aproximando-se – É uma honra! – empurrou-me para longe, enquanto Harry a olhava confuso.- Meu nome é Kate Kanfertus! – estendeu a mão, mas Harry fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, ele estendeu-me a mão e eu a peguei, estava meio bamba (_nunca beba mais de um copo de bebida em uma festa de Ginny Weasley, ok_?), abraçou-me pela cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Está bem, eu assenti com a cabeça e olhei para a tal loura, qual é o nome dele mesmo? (_Aviso: Beber causa perda de memória. Não causa? Ou isso só serve para cigarro? Acho que é para cigarro e alguma outra coisa que não me lembro o nome_...).

- É... Quem é ela? – a tal loura perguntou medindo-me.

- _**Ela**_? Ela é minha namorada – sorri e arregalei os olhos – E, eu havia acabado chamá-la para dançar, antes de você derrubá-la, e, olha que coisa, **_ela_** havia aceitado! – disse cinicamente, conduzindo-me ate a pista de dança.

- Até! – murmurei antes de deixar-me guiar por Harry.

Harry segurou-me pela cintura e eu enlacei seu pescoço, a música – por incrível que pareça, tocaram esse tipo de musica lá – era lenta.

- Você viu a cara dela? – Harry sussurrou e eu ri.

- Coitada, Harry! Ela era apenas mais uma fã. Você não deveria ter tratado daquele jeito, desse jeito você vai ficar... _Difamado_. – falei com escárnio, ele riu.

- Ela te empurrou! Você se machucou? – ele perguntou, afastando-se para olhar-me.

- Não. – olhei naqueles olhos e senti-me completa, como é bom contemplá-lo.

-Você ainda não me disse se me desculpa... – ele murmurou reaproximando-se.

- Claro que sim! Eu também faria a mesma coisa, antes de ver o que realmente sinto.

- O que você realmente por...mim? – ele me perguntou e eu arfei. Afastei-me e o olhei, aquela segunda opção de segundos atrás estava na ponta da língua e assim saiu, fácil, fácil.

- Eu... _Eu te amo_. – fechei os olhos e em seguida escondi meu rosto, extremamente vermelho, na curva de seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro, reparei que ele parara da dançar e estava me puxando para fora da pista. Ele levou-me até um armário perto da escada e encostou-me na parede.

- E, eu também Hermione e, depois daquele dia só tive mais certeza disso. – e me beijou, pressionendo-me na parede, parecendo que aquela última semana fora tempo demais perdido, nossas línguas encontraram-se na maior urgência e eu gemi na boca dele, o que fora inevitável, por que beijar apaixonada e selvagemente Harry Potter debaixo da escada é a melhor sensação de todo mundo, ele sorriu e afastou-se, voltando atenção a meus cabelos, os colocando para trás e beijando meu pescoço deixando-me extasiada. Mordo o lóbulo da orelha dele antes que ele me beije novamente, dessa vez mais calmamente. Minha conciência volta à tona antes que alguém bata na porta do armário.

- Harry... acho melhor, sairmos – digo ofegante, respirando rápido, ele sorri e assenti com a cabeça e me dá um selinho, e o puxo pela mão para fora do armário, escuto a voz da loura fanática (assim que a chamarei a partir de agora) e paro, fazendo sinal para que ele escute também, as vozes vem da escada, parece que ela está acompanhada por amigas.

-_Quer _dizer, eles são somente amigos, nem se gostam e por acaso alguém viu os dois _**beijarem-se**_ em algum lugar?

- **Não**! – elas dizem, são no mínimo quatro.

- Mas eles podem ter vergonha! – uma diz.

- Claro que não! Ele beijava outras na frente de todas! E é por isso que eu falo que hoje _**eu**_ vou beijá-lo! – harry sorri brincalhão e eu ergo as sombrancelhas.

- Até parece – ele sussurra no meu ouvido e eu, em plena crise de ciúme armo um plano, antes de pegar harry pela mão para subir as escadas digo.

- _**Apenas me agarre**_... – e o beijo com fervor, subindo as escedas, Harry entendeu muito bem meu plano, tanto que encosta-me na parede enqunto subimos as escedas.

- Espera um pouco, _Harry_! – digo brincando e dando uma piscadela. Mas ele apenas sorri e me beija novamente dizendo.

- Você é irresistível, Hermione... – ele põs a mão nos meus cabelos e continuamos a subir as escadas, e então escutamos alguém tossir e olho para cima e vejo a loura fanática e o fã clube que ela tinha criado, todas olhando atônitas para nós, Harry apenas beija meu pescoço e desvencilho dele e digo tentando parecer baixo.

- Harry, falta pouco para chegarmos no quarto... – chego até o degreu que a loura está, ele abraçando-me pela cointua e murmurando _"vai logo!"_ – Com licença, por favor... – ela, a contra gosto sai da frete e eu e Harry seguimos para o antigo quarto de Percy rindo. – Foi demais, Harry, agora todos avreditam que somos namorados...

- Mas não somos. – ele diz e olho para ele – _**Somos**_? – um clima estranho nos abala. Tecnicamente não, porém...

- Não. –digo. Ele faz uma expressão estranha.

- Não? Mas, você quer que sejamos? – sussurra no meu ouvido e eu digo.

- Muito, e você?

- Não imagina o quanto... – murmura antes de me beijar, e, antes que alguma fã louca arrombe a porta do quarto apartamos no quarto dele.

**Aviso**: _Nunca diga que não nos amamos, você pode quebrar a cara._

**Aviso dois**: _Bejar Harry Potter no armário em baixo da escada é realmente_ _**ótimo.**_

**Desiludindo Você**: _Pena que você nunca vai fazer isso, querida – ou querido, você,**querido** não vai fazer mesmo, por que Harry não é dessa... **naturalidade** (como pude constatar)._

**Sinal de Perigo - Ameaça**: _Nunca tente o fazer, você não imagina quantos tipos de homicídios eu posso cometer..._

**F-I-M!**

* * *

**Nota da Autora (1):**E aí? O que acharam?Eu gostei um pouquinho! Hehehe, mas quero saber de vocês!

_Muito ruim? Razoável? Legal?_ Ah, deixem um Review(ta logo aqui em baixo!é só clicar em **_go_**)! Please!

_Beijos e Bye._

**_Nathyyy_**


End file.
